


Verity Trinity

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: Somebody I Used To Know [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most, Verity was just a shop worker. To a few, she was much more. To one, shed used to be a sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verity Trinity

Diagon Alley was a gloomy place, except for the brightly shining storefront of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Shelby dragged Wing into the store, thinking of all the pranks she could buy with the ten Galleons she had. Only once she had spotted the witch behind the counter did she freeze. 

“Verity?”

“Shelby? What are you doing here? I thought you told Dad that the wizarding world could fuck off?”

“So did you.”

“He let you go.”

“How are you in England, then?”

“Told him I was on a Ministry exchange, then ditched my minder and crashed at the Abbotts’ place. I got a job here because of Hannah’s recommendation. What about you?”

“Had some adventures. Did you know the Trace only works if you’re using a wand?”

“Say no more. Now, do you want any items of magical mayhem?”

“Have any of that darkness powder?”

“Of course. Three galleons.” Shelby handed over the money and walked away as quickly as she could.

“Who was that?” Wing asked.

“Oh, no one really. Just somebody I used to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Verity is a random worker at WWW described as having curly blond hair in HBP.


End file.
